This is War
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: "A warning, to the people, the Good and the Evil. This is war. To the soldier, the civilain, the martyr, the victim. This is War." Song by 30 seconds to Mars. Bascially how I think the end of the story might be. one-shot


**You guys have no idea how much time I've spent on this piece of work. Dang, my fingers are killing me! This idea was stuck in my head after listeing to one of my all time favorite songs ever! Seriously, it fits this story and characters so well, it blows my mind man! Oh, and there's a little bit of a crossover here from Fullmetal Alchemist(Brotherhood) since it is such an aweseom manga/anime! I hope to create a crossover fic with the Kane Chronciles soon. so many possible outcomes and reactions, I can't resist! **

**Yeah, not exactly my best but I put a lot of effort into it. Now go on and read ladies and gest while I sing to the Ghostbusters theme song. And yes, there are pairings here but you're going to have to read in order to find out what the Hell they are! (Sorry, I'm just getting kind of annoyed and tired of all the Zarter and Sadnubis(Who da fok named them?) drama fics out there. I'm not bashing but it's really getting on my nerves. Hate Drama, period.)**

_**"When there's something weird, **_

_**In the Neighborhood**_

_**Who you gonna call?**_

_**Ghostbusters!" **_

**XD**

**Sincerely,**

**The Girl in the Mental Hospital**

**-Break-**

**This is War**

Story © The Girl in the Mental Hospital

Characters © Rick Riordan

"_Warning to the people_

_The Good and the Evil_

_This is war_

_From the soldier to the civilian,_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war"_

~This is War by _30 seconds to Mars_

The two sides had heard of the warning sent out to them. Of the people, from two different sides, telling them of the chaos and destruction to come, all had diverse thoughts and emotions on this. Most had scoffed and thought nothing of it while the other grimly looked to the future and wondered what their fate shall. Many already have roles to play and have decided which side they shall been on. Yet the question is, are they ready for the battles to come? On the battlefield and off it, they shall have to fight for what they believe is right. No matter the cost it may take, sacrifices made, or the amount of losses, this is, after all, War.

"Carter…" his sibling said in a low voice next to him as they stared at the large group of kids they had managed to find through all the chaos wreaking havoc in the world. Their faces held confusion, curiosity, and fear. Some had anger and contempt mixed within their eyes, from the losses they had to face. However, one thing they all shared together was the determination within their hearts and soul, the will to fight.

"Yeah?" he replied to her, turning to his sister who held out a necklace to him, catching him by surprise. She wryly smiled and shoved the thing over his head, backing away afterwards while she fingered her own necklace.

"Better get ready…Chicken man." she said, glancing over at the group before turning back to him, jaw set. She clutched her bag and nodded to him, facing the group again with her blue eyes hardening. She was ready.

So was he.

"_It's the moment of truth _

_The moment to lie_

_The moment to live_

_The moment to die_

_The moment to fight _

_To fight, to fight_

_To fight, to fight _

_TO FIGHT!_

Spells and colorful lights were sent this way and that as the battle wore on. The House of Life had been divided due to the upcoming war as one side desired the chaos and destruction the war would bring while the other merely sided with the Kanes and opposed the other. Many demons and other spirits had come as well and each took a side to fight in. Surprisingly, a great majority of demons fought against those who wanted chaos while the spirits desired it so with a lust unimaginable.

Cuts, bruises, burns, and other wounds littered her body as she fought, casting spell after spell with every hit and curve of the twin blades in her hands. Her eyes burning into the magicians before flipping back and kicking the magician in the chin, landing perfectly and with grace on the ground. The fabric over her head slipping slightly but she ignored it, muttering a fire spell and casting it off straight for the magician. She screamed as the fired burned her arm and side, her clothes set aflame.

"Zia! You Traitor!" the magician screamed, glaring at the young teen who frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am no traitor, Laila it is you who betrayed us." She replied in a smooth, cold voice. She turned and went off to help another person in need from an opponent, leaving the magician to burn in the fires of her treachery and contempt.

They all fought without falter, each side losing another solider or warrior as they raged on to win. Old friends fighting the other, family members striking swords at each other, the young and the old, the weak and the strong, all fought in this war they've found themselves in. Whether they wanted to or not, they have to fight. If they ever want to win or achieve their dreams, they must fight. Against all those who oppose them, stand in their way as they too fight for what they want. For dreams and wishes that are completely different from the other, yet have one thing in common.

It brought them into this war.

And they are willing to die for them.

"_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!"_

Bast did a loop above the monstrous being while Serqet cast out her scorpion at the monster's feet. Her black eyes narrowing into slits, she produced a long, scorpion tail and lunged at the monster, intending to put her poisonous sting into the monster's veins. But the beast saw her coming and swung his mighty, black arm at her, knocking her off to the side. The Goddess hit the wall hard. Her already cracking white shell skin cracked even more, several pieces falling off of her face. She struggled to stand back up but the monster raised his hand and slammed her down to the ground, causing her to shriek in pain from being crushed like a bug.

"Serqet!" Bast yelled along with Sobek. They both dashed on over to the beast's hand and proceeded to attack it, causing the monster to recoil and snarl in pain.

The crocodile God raised his sword up at the beast, glaring daggers at said monstrosity, charging at full speed at the creature while Bast went to help Serqet who was bleeding large amounts of a sickly color of green and yellow blood. The cat Goddess picked the Scorpion one up and dashed on over to find an area where she could be safe until the battle was done around them. She grimly noted the other gigantic monsters about with a great number of Gods and Goddesses battling them. Everywhere, from the right to the left, there was a monster battling two or three Gods, some losing and some winning against them.

Finding a high ledge where it could conceal the Goddess in the shadows, Bast laid Sobek down and told her to rest. Calling forth some bandages, she covered up the wounds Serqet received and tied them tightly, earning a hiss form the Goddess. Barely conscious, Serqet wanted to go back out there and fight but found herself too weak to do so. She was always weak...

"Stay here until the fight is over, I'll come back for you." Bast said, noting the despairing look Serqet gave her. She knew how Goddess felt and sighed. She stood up, her knives drawn forth, and gave one last curt nod to the wounded Goddess before turning back around to go help Sobek in fighting the monster. Leaving Serqet to weakly pull over to the edge and gaze down at the battle below, keeping close to the shadows from any of the monsters' eyesight, watching her fellow Gods as they raged with sword and power far beyond her own, looking brave and true in their dance like movements. How she deeply wished she could be like them all. Not at all weak as she is right now, needing to be hidden away from battle, wounded greatly. She even held envy for Sekmet despite the Goddess being a complete loon and bloodthirsty being (she disturbed the Scorpion Goddess greatly.) In the end, Serqet wanted to be just as brave and strong as they are, to be able to hold her own in a fight and not be bested so easily. True she was indeed dangerous to humans but even they are stronger than her.

But one day she will prove herself. She will be strong and worthy like them, one day.

And maybe have the crocodile notice her for once.

"_Warning to the prophet_

_The liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_Oh! To the leader,_

_To Pariah,_

_The victor_

_The messiah_

_This is war!"_

Thoth stared down at his hands. His unruly mess of blond hair falling over his face as his coat blew in the wind. The sands seeming to curl around him, slipping through his fingers like lace. Despite how he was a nut job and loved strange things, there was still a side of him he rarely shown to everyone. The side that witnesses all sorts of things only someone of great intelligence and open mind to see with truth in their eyes, knowing *Just Despair brought onto to those who dare tamper with thing they should not have.

"I wonder… how things will turn out." He spoke softly, closing his eyes for a brief moment then opening them. The sands and skies of Memphis, Texas, changed into a world of complete white and bleakness. Nothing seen for \miles and miles on end save for the large, looming form of gray gates before him. The God knew where he was and sighed, turning around and saw a white figure there. A figure with no human features at all save for the human silhouette similar to Thoth's, resembling a shadow that is white with dark, dust like things illuminating around it, making the figure stand out in the white world they were in.

"**Oh, hello there Egyptian 'God', what brings you here?"** the figure spoke in an amused voice that was mocking in a way.

"You know why…Truth." Thoth said in a monotone voice that was unlike his loony attitude towards others, his eyes becoming narrowed while his face was smooth out into an emotionless mask.

A wide, disturbing smile appeared on the white figure's face(?) and he pointed at the gates in front of them, chuckling in amusement.

"**Oh, you mean for the Egyptian King of the Gods? You know how you can get him…but are you willing to pay the price?" **The white figure said, grinning all the more at the God of knowledge.

"Not that one. The _other _reason I have come here to you." Thoth spoke in a serious manner. Staring at Truth whose smile had fallen and he gone quiet, seeming to contemplate what the God before him had said.

Thoth was silent for a moment. Then, he sighed and placed on hand on his hip, the other on his head, scratching it in trying to think of something to say. It was really frustrating, really, trying to think the equivalence to trade for the Almighty Sun King of the Gods. Ever since he came to know Truth, he has also been introduced to something called Equivalent Exchange, something of equal value must be lost in order to obtain anything in this world. This was most applied to Alchemy and the God could not really fathom why a being such as Truth stick by this rule. Truth said so...er…him/herself(?) of going by many names, one them being God (as in the Almighty and One God.) And Thoth had never been stumped or dumbfound at that. More so, he was a bit frightened, to say the least. After all, in ancient times, the Hebrew people were being oppressed in Egypt and their God had demanded them their freedom through the mortal man known as Moses to most, now that said God was before him, proving to be far more powerful than anything he has ever known in his existence.

Thoth was surprised when Truth said Ra was here and demanded where and how he could get the king to which Truth informed of Equivalent Exchange. Thoth was still trying to figure out the true value to exchange for Ra. However, during that time, Thoth learned a great deal of many things from Truth, enough to cover his whole coat with all the knowledge he has learned from this experience. When inquiring why Truth was telling him all of this, Truth replied in amusement.

"_Because it would not be fair of you to not know how to handle the war that is to come nor provided the information the Leader and Pariah needs in order to fight. You are the God of knowledge after all."_

The answer was so confusing it frustrated Thoth to no end. He already knew the Leader Truth was referring to was Horus and Pariah Set but Truth's true intentions were. Thoth was wary around Truth even though they have become quite like friends, the God however couldn't help but be a bit put off and puzzled by Truth's oddness differing from what the religion known as Christianity describes him as. Where were the Angels and golden gates of Heaven? When he thought these things in his mind, Truth's grin broadened even more, as though he knew something Thoth didn't. It unnerved the Ibis God to no end when coming here, in this emptiness. He does not know why Truth hangs out here so much. If Thoth were stuck here, he would go utterly mad from the white nothingness around him.

"…**Of you hosting me?" **Truth said suddenly, bringing Thoth out of his musing and direct his attention at the white figure in front of him. Truth's smile came back but this was a different sort of smile. It held amusement, yes, but instead of the disturbing sort, it had a sort of proud glee and acceptance to it. **"Reverse psychology, eh? Fine then, I accept. The only question is, do you?" **

A smile danced upon Thoth's own face, small but still visible enough to see.

"Surely you know the answer to that." He replied.

Truth grinned all the more as the gates opened to reveal darkness. A large eye appeared, wide and eerie with, the color of violet. Long, black arms reached out and wrapped around Thoth who willingly let them, smiling still at Truth who waved at him as he was dragged into the gray gates with Egyptian markings on it, the God disappearing into the darkness inside while the gates closed behind him.

Truth laughed as he vanished from the white world. The white being wondering who the victor of this war would and whether the newly found Messiah about to enter the world would be able to guide the side he chooses to victory or miserable failure.

Only time will tell.

"_It's the moment of truth_

_The moment to lie_

_The moment to live_

_The moment to die_

_The moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight_

_To fight, to fight_

_TO FIGHT!"_

Everyone was gathered around in the chamber, all wearing armors, weapons, scrolls, and other things on their person. They all set their eyes on the throne where Horus sat, Isis and Nephthys on either side of him as he faced the multitudes of beings before him. His eyes trailing over every face he saw before standing up, armed with his sword and armor, walking down the steps with the two Goddesses following him. He glanced over at Thoth, nodding when the God came over in his own set of armor, a strange set of double knives small enough to be hidden by the leather straps over his wrists. He looked unusual in his new attire and it took nearly everyone by surprise when the normally neutral God took it upon himself to prepare for the war they were about to face.

Thoth put a disturbing smile on his face as his eyes glow an unnatural white, walking beside Horus as the Gods and Goddesses parted, following after the four as they themselves got ready, some already going to their hosts while others waited until they arrived at to the final battle.

"**Are you ready kiddie king?" **Thoth spoke in a voice that was not his own, smirking at Horus who frowned at him. He was still getting used to the fact Thoth's body was being used as a Host instead of the other way around. It took everyone by surprise when Thoth introduced them the being residing in his body, hosting said being as they explained what is needed to be done in order to win. Truth had been vague of is needed to be exchanged for Ra to be brought back. Immediately, all of Ra's loyal warriors, Sekmet, Bast, and especially Set, offered everything they had for Ra but it did not match up to the equivalence. This caused Set to be held by Sekmet and Bast from lunging at the being in anger, shouting in Thoth's disturbingly smiling face as he demanded his king back, glaring at the God being possessed. Truth merely said that there must be an Equivalent Exchange and, whilst no one was looking, glanced over at Isis who noticed and stiffened. She already had an idea what the being was requesting and did not like it at all. Though, under the circumstances, there was really no choice. Still, Isis said nothing, unsure of how exactly to offer Truth anything of real value as Truth went on of informing them, glancing over at Isis every so often. She still has yet to make her decision.

Horus and Thoth disappeared soon, leaving for their places as well as everyone else. They all had somewhere to be for the war.

Nephthys glanced over at Set once everyone has arrived to the exit, Gods and Goddess leaving for the upcoming battle. The Goddess sadly cast her eyes down when Set gave no indication of acknowledging her, setting his face firmly in a serious frown as he stood by his fellow comrades. Despite his past deeds, the former warriors of Ra were still respectful to each other, friends even. As the Gods began to disperse and leave, the large mass became smaller and smaller until there was only but a small group of fifteen at most left here.

Set and his comrades were getting ready to leave when Nephthys stepped in front of Set and took him off guard when she through her arms around him, holding him tight as she whispered softly to him.

"Please be careful…I love you..."

Set stood there awkwardly, not really knowing how to react or do as everyone coughed and glanced the other way. These were the few moments they had with each other before the war began and maybe their last. No one made any comments on this out of respect and in view of the situation it was actually quite an honestly normal reaction. Especially from Nephthys as she thought of all sorts of consequences the war might have on everything and everyone.

Isis smiled sadly at her sister as she pulled away and softly kissed Set's cheek, casting her eyes down from his. She felt her heart leap to her throat when Set's hands touched hers and she looked up, seeing him smile at her in a sarcastic way and he leaned down, kissing the top of her forehead. He said in a wry, joking manner, smirking at her.

"Stop nagging me woman. I'll be back."

With that, Set left with his comrades, leaving his wife to stare at the spot he had been in moments before. An idea forming in her mind as she glanced over at Isis who had yet to leave, the two of them being the only ones left in the chamber. Quickly facing and addressing her sister, Nephthys asked something of the Queen of the Gods that took her off-guard and made her stare at her sister in shock. That shock however soon turned to grim understanding and acceptance, sadly smiling at her sister as she led her to another chamber, complying with her request. No matter how much it pains her heart in doing so.

By the time the battle had begun, Nephthys would arrive with her host in attire identical to those of a warrior, a long, finely made weapon in hand as she charged into the battle taking place, her host following after her as they fought amongst the enemies. Ready to fight for what they have in their hearts and give it their all, wanting to prove themselves more than anything that they were not weak. That they can fight just as well as the others.

Won't Set be surprised?

"_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world_

_A brave new world!"_

The two armies gathered, both sides stepping forth of the battlefield as they faced each other on different sides of the area. They all stood still for a moment, facing each other while their leaders stepped forward with their best warriors. There was a few minutes of silent before Carter becoming one with Horus, raised his sword in the air alongside his sister, both giving out battle cries as their army raised their weapons and cried as well. The other army did the same and, rushing forward, the armies came at each other. They collided in a fury of swords and magic, displaying their power and strengths as they gave it their all and then some. Some had already fallen and others are getting by just fine.

Sadie and Isis fought off monsters and enemies alike as they watched Carter and Horus' backs, slowly making their way towards the one still gathering the last of his energy and power before rising up and destroying all of creation. Tricking all of his army that he would spare them when really he only needed them to ward off the others before taking on full power, destroying them in the process. The snake cackled as the fighting wore on for Lord knows how long. The warriors were tiring and the fallen were being taken care off.

Amidst the whole battle, Set and Thoth were back to back, fighting off the enemies as they conversed as though they were having coffee and lunch together on a normal day rather than shedding the blood of their foes while receiving many wounds alike.

"So, how was your day?" Thoth asked as he thrust his knives down a demon's throat, wrenching it back so as to punch another magician in the face and stab him in the stomach, blood splattering the ground.

"Nothing much, just that driving is hectic. Some days it's nice with clears roads and all, on others there are pot holes, car crashes, and stupid idiots who cut you off while you're driving." Set sarcastically replied as he kicked a couple of demons and growled at them, making them tremble and run away as Set dealt with a magician trying to banish him away. He smirked sadistically at the blood splattering on his face. "This would be one of those idiots." Set threw the magician at another fighting one of their allies, laughing when said ally looked at him and flipped him off.

"I friggin had him jerk!" the red head girl scowled as she dodged an attack from a demon, grinning in a malicious manner when thrusting her hand in the demon's head, covering her in blood. "Yeah, die ya bastard!"

"She sure does have a temper…" Thoth asked as he back flipped and threw his knife at his opponent.

"Yeah, and is a real pain in the ass!" Set grunted after being hit in the head by an enemy and whirled around to face his attacker but stopped short. His jaw fell at the sight before him, a bit of drool falling from his mouth.

"Mind if I join you?" Nephthys asked with a bloody staff in hand, a bit ruffled with some scratches here and there on her person but all in all, she looked utterly amazing and deadly in her warrior outfit clinging to her curved body tightly, allowing much to be seen. The word 'sexy' applying to her as Set was left dumbfounded in a stupor over his wife's new look, not taking notice of the enemy advancing on him from behind. Nephthys however saw the demon and quickly thrust her staff blade's end over Set's shoulder, stabbing the demon in the chest. Set did not even move as the staff retracted and Nephthys looked at him in an amusing manner, holding her weapon of choice close to her body and said in a somewhat sultry voice.

"Better watch your back."

Blood trickled down Set's nose, nodding his head. He quickly stepped to the side just when a magician sent a spell on his way and the God blast him away, never once taking his eyes off of his wife. He smiled at her and bowed in a gentleman manner, speaking with his hand held out to her.

"May I ask you to dance?"

Nephthys thrust her staff behind her and swung it around to hit a few more of her enemies before stopping and facing him, smiling as she took his hand and accepted, both spinning around in a dance like motion while fighting their enemies, never straying too far away from each other nor taking their eyes away as much as possible. Their enemies did not stand a chance against them.

Thoth looked at the two and smiled, laughing at their lovey dovey antics. They were truly the cutest couple. Nothing could separate the two, not even betrayal. Their love for each other was indeed a strong bond. It's no wonder Anubis gets his strong love and loyalty with Sadie. The God and mortal had finally gotten together, announcing their love for each other just as Set and Nephthys had done many years ago. Currently, Anubis was kept in the underworld much to his protest, wanting to be by his love's side but complied after being convinced by Sadie, Osiris, and even Set that he was needed there to monitor and judge the deceased souls.

The dance was interrupted by a loud rumbling as an evil cackled was heard, chaotic energy in massive amounts erupting in the air that caused Set to be overwhelmed by its sheer raw power. He gritted his teeth when realizing the terrible and dreaded truth.

Apophis was rising at last.

Time had run out.

It was now or never.

Their enemies retreated, letting their master deal with them.

Quick as lighting, Sadie/Isis whipped out the golden book of Ra and, summoning Set beside her and Carter, began to read the spell to bring forth Ra. Everyone went silent, hearing the chanting of the spell, the symbols in the air glow a golden light as the spell began to work its magic. Through the darkness of the clouds above, the sun peeked through and shined down on the Earth, causing everyone to look up in awe and joy at the sight. Ra was going to come back. He was going to return and battle the snake with his best warrior beside him. Ra is coming.

Sadie faltered, the spell draining her and depleting her magic in an alarming rate. She glanced fearfully over at Set who realized what was going on. They needed more power. They needed more magic.

"_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done_

_The War is won_

_Lift your hands towards the sun…_

_(Moment of truth_

_Moment to lie)_

_Towards the sun…_

_(Moment to live_

_Moment to die)_

_Towards the sun…_

_(Moment of truth_

_Moment to lie)_

_Towards the sun…_

_(Moment to live_

_Moment to die)_

_Towards the sun…"_

Slowly, the God of chaos raised his hands and sent out red energy to Sadie empowering her as she gasped. The symbols glowing brightly as, one by one, everyone followed Set's action, raising their hands up high to the sun, sending their magic and power to the girl who read the spell with renewed fervor, holding the book up high above once finishing and pouring her own magic into it. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun wash over her and filled her with re-kindled hope. It filled her very being and soul. She wanted to fall to her knees and cry at such beauty and love this warmth held for her. Everyone was feeling this, this new hope and love filling them all. Even Sobek felt this and tears fell from his face as well as everyone else'. Only Thoth remained indifferent for Truth was in control and he watched with a look of approval and a hint of a smile on his face. It was not the disturbing smile from before but a smile of kindness and blessed love.

Isis had already made her decision long ago, coming to him during the battle and giving the very thing equivalent in exchange for Ra being brought back. She did not regret that decision.

Truth accepted.

And now here they all were, gathered together with all their hopes set on this moment for Ra to come down, to return to them, and defeat the evil snake Apophis.

"_Moment to fight_

_(Fight, fight, fight, _

_Fight, fight, fight)_

_The war is won…_

_(Fight, fight, fight_

_Fight, fight, fight_

_Fight, fight, fight…)."_

In a blast of light, a man appeared to descend from the Heavens before them, golden eyes lighting up with sheer mirth and happiness upon stepping to the ground before them. At the same time, the snake had risen and was charging towards them, fangs dripping with poison as energy like never before glowed around him. The snake's eyes glowed with a dangerous light upon sight of the man and roared.

Set's eyes were glistening in amazement in seeing his old friend again, the man who understood him and was his best friend. Now, his sword at the read, he was to fight alongside his beloved king who had arrived at last, ready to fight to death for him if it was necessary. The God looked at his king for his orders and the Sun God smiled kindly as always, their reunion only brief but so many words were exchanged in just the simple gestures they made to each other. Turning, they faced the approaching snake and readied their weapons, glancing back at everyone before heading off to meet the snake.

Everyone else watched the two leave to meet their foe, clinging onto hope like never before with the exception of Truth, watching with an impassive mask on to the scene about to unfold before his eyes, a disturbing smile appearing then.

The snake shrieked as the duo battled with the chaotic foe, dancing about as they sheathed their swords and locked in battle with the snake. They dodged and retaliated, moving with skill and precision towards the evil being. They battled on for what seemed like decades, neither side willing to give up easily as they raged on. Set always taking as many blows as possible for Ra who scowled at his nephew's antics. He felt like bonking Set over the head but did not due to the circumstances they were in. As they dove at the snake, Apophis twisted and knocked Ra away, distracting Set enough for the snake to lunge and sink his poisonous fangs into the flesh of his neck. The God trembled in pain and stabbed the snake in the eye, causing the reptile to recoil and hiss in anger. The God gave out a loud scream as he blasted the snake away, pain wracking his body with the poison running through his system. Yet he ignored it, managing to keep himself up in the air and continue on his fight with Apophis.

Ra quickly lunged at the snake and dueled, Set not far behind.

The terrible fiend was weakening, cuts and wounds littering his reptilian form. Of course, the other had two had wounds of their own, Set more so with the two huge puncture wounds on his neck the snake had given him. Still, the snake persisted and fought on, wounding the two and being wounded in the process. It seemed like they were going to do this forever until three other forms appeared, flying at the snake who shrieked in pain.

"Sorry we're late! What did we miss?" Sadie/Isis laughed as the host and the Goddess drew forth their power and struck the snake.

Osiris/Julius, Horus/Carter, and Set teamed up on one side of the giant snake while Ra, Nephthys/Zia, and Isis/Sadie took on Apophis another. The snake lashed out and knocked most of them out of range, building up chaotic energy within him as he had had enough of this game. The others noticed this and, looking each other, nodded. They all rose up into the air, drawing their power, building it up within themselves. It was somewhat difficult for Set and Isis/Sadie since one had been bitten by the snake and the other had their arm cut by the fangs. However, they managed to pull it out and, just as Apophis was about to unleash chaos, their magic blasted off and was directed straight at the snake. The snake screamed, the energies hitting him dead on, and time seemed to stop after the united attack of the Gods. The snake fell high from the air down towards the Earth, landing in a heap and loudly with a bloody hole through the middle of his body. Apophis writhed and twisted, shrieking.

The Gods and their hosts descended down and landed before the snake. Apophis shrunk down to the size of a human, twisting his body about in pain. Long, black arms were reaching out from hole inside him, grabbing him and pulling him inside out. The pain was excruciating, Apophis cried out more, facing Ra who stood a few feet away, watching the snake in pain.

"Why? Why? Why were you favored…? Why are you and every other creation favored and not me? Aren't I the first born?" Apophis shrieked at Ra who stared at him in sorrow, golden eyes locking with the poisonous green orbs as he sighed and dropped his weapon. A painful feeling in his chest as his brother was pulled inside out until, in a single pop, vanished from this world. Forever gone.

"_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death!_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_Well will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth _

_It's a brave new _

_A brave new world_

_A brave new world!"_

The world of white was seen again. Thoth stood in front of the gates again only this time, a snake was in between him and the gates. Thoth looked at the creature as it picked itself up and gazed upon the gates, speaking to it as though it were a living being.

"Why? Why did it have to be him and not me? Why, Ptah, do you favor all other creation but me? Why do you not ever smile down on me?" The snake cried out desperately, wanting to receive an answer for all his woes.

"**It's because you did not believe in me." **Truth spoke through Thoth, smiling disturbingly with amusement at the snake as said snake turned and faced him. **"Trying to destroy all creation and life just to try and surpass every one of them? Don't make me laugh!" **

"I wanted to be the only one!" Apophis hissed, glaring at the being that possessed Thoth's body, hissing angrily. "I wanted to be the one true creation of all things from you! I wanted to be One! Is that so wrong of me? To be the only one enjoying the freedom the wide world had to offer and be jealous of the creations that got to be born into it?"

Truth remained smiling, starting at the snake that glared harder at him, hissing loudly and dangerously.

"Who are you really? Show your true self and stop hiding in that weak God! Tell me who you are!"

Truth's smile disappeared.

Closing his eyes, Thoth groaned and crumpled to the ground, falling on all four as he held himself up weakly. The white form of the being known as Truth came out of the God's body and took on the same shape as the snake, the mouth being the only physical feature on Truth's face (if it could be a face…) Truth spoke then in a monotone voice, all humor lost as Apophis stared at him in both awe and fear.

"**I am what you call the "World". Or perhaps "the Universe", or perhaps "God", or perhaps "Truth", or perhaps "Everything", or perhaps "One", and, I am "You"."**

A chill ran down the snake's spine after the last thing said, staring wide-eyed at the white being as the gates behind him opened, creaking and revealing the darkness within. Apophis turned slowly, seeing the darkness and then suddenly an eye appearing, staring down at him as he whimpered.

Thoth stared from where he was as the once fearful Apophis trembled before the gates, knowing exactly how the snake feels. Yet, despite that, he was still amazed that someone such as he could tremble before the gates just as Thoth did the first time. His fear towards Truth grew more at that moment right as long, black arms reached out towards Apophis, ready to grab him and drag him inside the darkness.

"I don't want to go back there…no…" Apophis pleaded like a small child about to be punished by his parents, turning and attempting to move away but the arms reached out and grabbed a hold of him, dragging him back as he screamed and thrashed about.

"No! No! I don't want to go back in there! No!" Apophis screamed with tears in his eyes.

"**It's the duty of the Truth to deal with you just despair, so that you won't become conceited. And so, I shall deal you despair."** Truth said as the gates began to close on Apophis who screamed, begging to repent for his sins, to earn forgiveness. The gates closed on his form and trapping him into darkness, Truth and Thoth staring at the gate as it disappeared from view, vanishing back into the world of white around them.

"**This is the end you desired…you've seen to that." **Truth said as he changed to the shape of Thoth, facing him as the God's own gate appeared.** "Now, as for you, it is time you go back. They are surely celebrating by now."**

Thoth looked at Truth for a moment, as if studying him, and then nodded. However, he asked something of Truth he would like to know very much, since it's been plaguing his mind ever since he came to know this place.

"Are you always like this?"

Truth was silent for a moment. A few minutes passed before a broad grin appeared and Truth shook his head, replying just as the gates opened where white light poured out and Thoth took a step in.

"**Only when I am known as "Truth"." **

Thoth smiled and leaped into the gate, leaving Truth grinning as the gates closed behind the God of Knowledge. Said God landing in a heap in the middle of the cheering crowd as he was brought roughly up to his feet by Horus who patted his back, grinning as everyone lift their hands up to the sun and sang of their victory together. It was a brand new beginning for them, a fresh new start as they danced and made merry. Laughs and giggles exchange in the midst of everything when Nephthys tackled Set and kissed him passionately, ignoring the muffled yelp he made or his cheeks burning heavily in the public display of affection towards him. Ra laughed and poked fun at them while Isis and Osiris held each other close, smiling. Sadie, Carter, and Zia went into a group hug along with everybody else, laughing when they all fell down to the ground in a dog pile. One thought raised in their minds as they continued to celebrate their victory.

They have won the war.

All was right in this brave new world.

"_Oooh,oooh!_

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won!_

_Oooh, oooh! _

_A brave new world!_

_~Fin_


End file.
